


Of Courting and Wooing

by mishiko



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eggsy as Galahad, Fluff, Gifts giving, Harry Hart Lives, Harry as Arthur, Harry spoiling Eggsy, M/M, Merlin just wants Harry to get on with it already so his staff won't get distracted by side projects, Post-Movie(s), Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart knows what he wants and is not afraid to do something about it. </p>
<p>Or the one where Harry comes back to London after V-Day and courts Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Courting and Wooing

**Author's Note:**

> I love the pining trope in Hartwin, I think it's a classic but sometimes, I just want to read about Harry knowing what he wants, and isn't afraid to work for it. 
> 
> So this happens, lol. Wrote it all in one go too. I've gone through it only once because I want to have this posted tonight so apologies for any mistakes in advance. Also, apologies for the uncreative title. I am so bad at them ^^" 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine and please do point them out to me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Harry Hart is not the kind of man to deny what he wants, as long as it is within limits. It is shown in the finer things in life that he appreciates, the arts and the bespoke suits being a few of them. He also has a fondness for danger and explosions which makes him good at his job (and Merlin yelling at him on regularly basis).

Whenever he catches his eyes on something, or someone, he will pursuit it as long as it is done properly.   

So when he wakes up in the hospital in Kentucky, there are a few things that crossed his mind. He thanks his luck and Kingsman’s glasses that he has, once again, escaped death by the skin of his teeth.

He also laments over his suits, he always does when one gets damaged beyond repair which happens semi-regularly on missions.

And then he thinks of a certain young man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He thinks of how loyal and kind he is and how much potential the young man has as an agent.

Harry also thinks of the smiles and the cheeks. The thought lingers in the back of his mind as he phoned Merlin and demanded to be back on home soil for the rest of his recovery.

The Scot curses and yells at him even though it was not his fault that he almost got shot in the eye (it is Merlin’s default mode when handling difficult agent no matter what the situation is). Then proceeds to make sure that Harry can be transported back as soon as possible.

And when Eggsy turns up looking absolutely gorgeous in the bespoke suit from _him_ , proceeds to look so relieved to see Harry alive and looks to be doing his best not to throw himself at Harry, Harry makes up his mind.

_Mine_

 

\-----

 

Harry got away from V-Day with a few broken ribs, one knife wound, many bruises and one scar on above his left eye. He considers himself very lucky and uses it as an excuse to not waste any time.

He can still be an old-fashion kind of man and he would like to do this properly. He has a feeling that Eggsy would appreciate it too.

So it starts with gifts.

 

\-----

 

“What’s this Harry?” Eggsy gingerly picks up the small, wrapped box up Harry has placed in front of him. They have just finished the debrief for Eggsy’s first mission as an official Kingsman agent.

Harry has grudgingly taken the mantel of Arthur much to Merlin’s amusement. There may be perks in the future but he is already detesting all of the bureaucratic shit he has to deal with so far.

Only the fact that he can watch over Eggsy’s mission stops him stepping down even though it has been less than a month.

“Go on, open it.” Harry urges the young agent and Eggsy complies. Insides lay what looks like a pair of cufflinks. Elegant in design and looks their worth, but nothing more. Harry allows himself a smirk before explaining.

“They can send a shock wave as far as 100 metres in diameter and damaged all electrical device as well as cause blackouts.” Harry then proceeds to guide Eggsy’s hand so that the pad of his forefingers lay on the flat surface of the cufflink.

“It will be coded to activate with your fingerprint only.” He allows his touch to linger, but not too long that it would be consider inappropriate. Eggsy is distracted though, looking at the cufflinks in awe before turning that look to him.

“My own personalised weapon?”

“That’s right. We just need to get one of Merlin’s minions to code them and they are yours to keep and use on missions.”

“Thank you Harry.” That and the smile he gets make it all worth the bribes he had to pay to Merlin’s minions to get this gift done.

 

\-----

 

Alongside the gifts are outings. Harry knows that Eggsy has not had many opportunities in life to enjoy a lot of things London has to offer. He is not quite sure what Eggsy likes but he would very much like to find out.

“Ah Eggsy, just who I’ve been looking for.” Harry says as he enters the break room in the shop on Savile Row.

“You need me Harry?” It warms Harry how quickly Eggsy shifts from relax to focus in mere seconds just because he thinks that Harry needs him.

“Not Kingsman’s business, but I’ve procured tickets to a musical for tomorrow’s evening. The reviews are very good, are you free to join me?” Harry makes it sounds lighthearted enough that Eggsy can interpret it as a friend asking another friend if he likes. It is, after all, just the first time.

“Tomorrow? Should be alright unless I get a mission before. Which musical is it?” Harry has made sure that there are no missions in need of an agent before buying the tickets.

He lets Eggsy buy them some drinks beforehand since he absolutely would not allow Eggsy to pay for the ticket. From Eggsy’s enthusiasms and lively mood afterwards, Harry counts it as another small success.

 

\-----

 

“Belgium is not known for its chocolate for nothing Eggsy.”

 

\-----

 

“Have you ever been to an art gallery before? One of our informants may be there too so we may be able to shoot two birds with one stone.”

 

\-----

 

Harry also does not filter much of his fond looks, pleased smiles and praises. His keen eyes have picked up that his praise do not go unnoticed. They brings a beautiful shade of pink onto the smooth skin. It is a rather fetching look on Eggsy that he lets his eyes linger longer than what is considered proper in public.

It only makes the pink a shade darker which does nothing to convince Harry to stop.

The shy but delighted look he gets back does not help either and Harry has to resist the urge to reach out and trace the colour along Eggsy’s cheeks.

 

\-----

 

“We have received a tip that our mark may be in Paris. Fancy a quick trip Galahad?”

“Fuck yes Arthur.”

 

\-----

 

Harry also knows how important Eggsy’s family is to him, so he makes an effort to get to know them. It starts with questions about their well-beings and progresses, to accompanying Eggsy when he takes his little sister to the park, to joining the young man when Michelle is working a night shift at the local nursing home.

It was awkward and civil at best between Michelle and him but Daisy has taken to Harry as quickly as Eggsy has.

After a few meetings, the little girl has no problem running to him and letting him scoop her up as soon as she sees him. Her laughter and happiness are worth all of the wrinkles on his best suit. And the look her older brother gives him makes Harry forget about any wrinkles on any clothes entirely.

He stops himself just in time before he leans in to see what that smile taste like under his lips. It would not be right to have a young lady as an audience for their first kiss.

 

\-----

 

“The Strawberry Fair is being held this Saturday in Cambridge. Would you and Daisy like to go? I have been to a couple, including one when I was a student there, and I must say it is worth the drive up.”

“Sure, Daisy’s never been to a fair before but she should enjoy it. Hopefully the weather remains this nice. Though are you sure things haven’t changed much since you’ve been to uni eons ago?”

“You little shit. I’m still young enough to kick your arse in a spar.”

“Is that a challenge Harry?”

“Yes, what are you going to do about it?”

“Bring it on!”

And if Harry doesn’t object to them being shirtless then, well, it is the beginning of summer.  

 

\-----

 

“You know Harry, it will save us a lot of trouble if you just take the boy home with you instead of doing all of this courting while fucking him with your eyes.” Merlin has always been an impatient man.

Then again, he supposes that bribing the tech branch to let Galahad take the prototype of their latest updates for the Kingsman glasses. Eggsy’s looks when he was told that they’ve implemented the x-ray vision mode was worth all of his troubles though.

“That would be improper Merlin.” Harry deigns to be offended at the suggestions even though a part of him, that is growing daily, very much wants to do just that.

“Spare your acting, we both know that’s a lie since the lad would be more than willing to let you do just that.” Harry supposes Merlin is right. He has been toying with the idea of a short trip up to the Lake District with just Eggsy if Michelle decides to accept her friend’s invitation to a short trip to Brighton with Daisy.

“I suppose it has been more than 5 months.” Harry voices his thinking out loud.

“It’s four bloody months too long if you ask me.”

“Nonsense. Right, pencil in that myself and agent Galahad will not be available over the weekend except for national emergency if you would be so kind Merlin.” Harry walks away already coming up with where to take Eggsy to dinner on Friday night while their chief handler curses about not being his bloody PA but does log it in the system.

He wonders if Eggsy would like red roses or if that is too clichéd.

 

\-----

 

“Are you free this Friday’s evening Eggsy?”

“This Friday? Sure. What do you have in mind?”

“I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me.”

“Of course, which new restaurant have you found then?”

“Oh this is not a new one I’m afraid, but still one of my absolutely favourite.”

“Oh.”

“Do not feel pressured into saying yes for me Eggsy, but if you would allow me, I would like to take you out on a date.”

“Oh.”

“Would you like more time to think about it?”

“No! Yes! I mean. I would love to have dinner with you Harry.”

“Wonderful, Friday at 7?”

“Sounds great.”

“And would you object if I pick you up from your place?”

“No, course not. Though I can meet you at the restaurant, that’d be no trouble Harry.”

“And it is no trouble to me either. It would be lovely to see Daisy again, even for a few minutes.”

“Alright then, if you’re sure. Should I dress up?”

“No need, your suits will be absolutely fine though I think smart-casual look will be more than enough.”

“Cool.”

“Fantastic, I very much look forward to it.”

 

\-----

 

Turns out that Eggsy does appreciate the sentiment behind red roses after all, going by the blush that he sports on both of his cheeks. Though Harry probably has made the right decision to get just a few of the said flowers instead of a whole bouquet he initially thought of.   

Eggsy teases about Harry’s age and conventional ways and Harry would very much like to lean in for a kiss in retaliation except that Eggsy smiles radiantly at him as well. He supposes he can wait till after dinner.

And if he preens a bit when Eggsy clearly checks him out in his Chino and tweed jacket, there is no one but Eggsy to see that.

 

\-----

 

It takes more than a few favours to get them a reservation at The Ledbury with such short notice as well as a personalised menu but it was worth the looks and sounds Eggsy makes as he tastes the food.

Harry has half a mind to cut the dinner short and just take his darling boy home but he doesn’t want to cut Eggsy’s enjoyment short.

He can definitely wait until after dessert.

 

\-----

 

“Fuck, I can still taste the chocolate from you.”

“Shut up and kiss me again Harry.”

They are still in the landing as the kiss turns into a snog.

 

\-----

 

“Oh no Eggsy. I’ve waited this long, I am not going to fuck you on the stairs. I want you laid out on my bed.”

“Then shut up already and take me to your bedroom.”

Harry may have growled and kissed the cheeky tart breathless again.

 

\-----

 

“My god, look at you. So gorgeous on my sheet.”

“Don’t just look Harry, c’mon.”

“Oh my dear, I plan to have you all night.”

“Fuck.”

 

\-----

 

“God, _ah_!”

“Just Harry, darling.”

“Fuck, stop, _ah_ , teasing Harry.”

 

\-----

 

“That’s right Eggsy, relax for me. Let me in my darling.”

“ _Harry_.”

 

\-----

 

“Come for me my love?”

“Ah!”

 

\-----

 

“I love you Eggsy.”

“Love you too ‘Arry.”

   

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. Hopefully it's not too cheesy or corny xD 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and would have liked to expand it a bit more... we'll see. I will definitely go through it again in about two days so hopefully any mistakes will be fixed then. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Please let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling/or any other mistakes.


End file.
